Das Spiel
by Mrs. Skinner
Summary: Ich seufze und zucke gleichzeitig zusammen. Die Stille in diesem Raum ist beängstigend. Vorsichtig versuche ich meine Position zu verschieben, doch die Stricke, die meine Handgelenke und auch die Fußgelenke umschlingen, fixieren mich unabänderlich.


_**Disclaimer:**_

Alle Rechte an den Personen und den Orten gehören Joane K. Rowling.  
Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!

**Das Spiel**

Ich seufze und zucke gleichzeitig zusammen. Die Stille in diesem Raum ist beängstigend. Vorsichtig versuche ich meine Position zu verschieben, doch die Stricke, die meine Handgelenke und auch die Fußgelenke umschlingen, fixieren mich unabänderlich da, wo ich jetzt stehe.

Ich fühle den rauen Stein in meinem Rücken. Die Kühle, die durch meine viel zu dünne Bluse dringt, lässt mich schaudern. Ich weiß nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen ist. Es ist dunkel und mein Zeitempfinden hat wohl schon arg gelitten. Momentan weiß ich nicht einmal, wo oben und unten ist. Na ja, ich würde es nicht wissen, wenn ich nicht barfuß, auf den glatten, steinernen Fliesen stehen würde.

Durstig bin ich ebenfalls. Ich lecke mir wiederholt über meine spröden Lippen, doch das Durstgefühl bleibt.

Ich lehne meinen Kopf an die kühle Wand hinter mir und schließe für einen Moment die Augen.

Ich warte...ich warte auf ihn...den Mann, der mich hier vor unbestimmter Zeit angebunden hat. Er wird sicher kommen..ich warte...er kommt bestimmt. Ich seufze wieder. Ich bin nervös, doch dieses Warten auf das Ungewisse macht mich noch viel angespannter. Ich wünsche mir geradezu, das etwas passiert, dass er endlich kommt, aber gleichzeitig, möchte ich diese Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit nicht aufgeben. Was wird er mit mir machen?

Da, es war ein Geräusch...Schritte...sie kommen näher und verstummen. Ich versuche mein Gewicht, welches unangenehm auf meinem rechten Fuß lastet, gleichmäßiger zu verlagern und starre in die Dunkelheit. Ich höre, wie ein Schlüssel ins Schloß gesteckt wird und die Tür langsam aufgeht.

Ich blinzele gegen das helle Licht an, welches vom Gang herein scheint. Meine Augen beginnen zu tränen, ich blinzele hektisch, denn ich will ihn sehen. Ein dunkler Schatten nur, der sich durch die Tür schiebt und dann umhüllt uns wieder die Dunkelheit. Ich höre ihn atmen und ein winzig kleines Gribbeln fährt mir den Rücken hinab. Ich bin so unruhig, dass ich fast vergesse zu atmen, in Erwartung dessen, was jetzt kommen wird.

Ein leise geflüstertes „Lumos!". Es wird hell, nicht so hell, dass es mir wieder in den Augen brennt, sondern es ist nur ein dämmriges Licht, welches von zwei großen, schwarzen Kerzen ausgeht, die ich auf dem großen Holzstisch in der Mitte des Raumes sehe. In Sekundenbruchteilen nehme ich die spärliche Einrichtung war. Doch dies ist in diesem Augenblick zweitrangig, der Blick meiner unstet umherspähenden Augen bleibt an dem Mann hängen, der den Raum betreten hat und mich nun eingehend und durchdringend , stumm mustert.

Ich kenne diesen Mann. Vielleicht ist kennen das falsche Wort. Ich wusste schon als Kind, wer er war. Jeder, der ihn einmal sah, vergaß seinen fast einschüchternden Anblick niemals wieder.

Lucius Malfoy! Reinblütiger Zaubereradel. In der magischen Welt ein einflußreicher Mann mit vielen verschlungenen Verbindungen in die Politik und die Wirtschaftswelt. Und nicht zuletzt sagenhaft reich.

Mein Blick fällt, wie immer, wenn ich ihn sehe, zuerst auf dieses platinblonde, so ungewöhnlich weich und glänzend, aussehende Haar. Bei jedem anderen Mann würde diese Art das Haar offen zu tragen, weibisch wirken. Doch Lucius Malfoy, war alles andere als dies. Er trug es erhaben, stolz erhobenen Hauptes und wenn er sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich, so hatte dies Geste etwas Anmutiges.

Ich sehe die groß gewachsene Gestalt des blonden Mannes langsam auf mich zukommen. Er ist kräftig gebaut, ohne allerdings massig zu wirken. Seine Körperformen sind so perfekt, wie sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht. Seine immer perfekt sitzende, sehr teure Kleidung, verdeckt nicht ganz das, was man darunter vermutet. Ich erkenne immer noch die breiten Schultern, die nicht zu muskulösen Arme, den flachen Bauch und die schmalen Hüften. Die engen, schwarzen Hosen verbergen nur schlecht das Muskelspiel seiner Beine.

„Nun, Miss Granger, gefällt Ihnen, was Sie sehen?"

Meine Augen, die während meiner Musterung an den eleganten, schwarzen Lederstiefeln hängen geblieben waren, fliegen zurück zu seinem Gesicht. Ich schlucke einen Moment und huste trocken. Der Durst wird schlimmer. Oder war es die Aufregung und eine gewisse Portion Angst, die meinen Hals trocken macht? Er fixiert mich mit seinen eisgrauen Augen und ich habe das Gefühl, niemals wieder meinen Blick lösen zu können. Ich weiß, er erwartet eine Antwort auf seine Frage, aber im Moment kann ich einfach nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren.

Sein Gesicht verrät nicht was er denkt oder fühlt. Es ist undeutbar. Weder Wut noch Gleichgültigkeit und schon gar nicht Anteilnahme sehe ich darauf. Nur der arrogante Ausdruck darauf ist immer gleich, mal mehr, mal weniger ausgeprägt.

Er hebt seine behandschuhte Hand und ich will zurückweichen. Leider wird dies von der Wand hinter mir sofort vereitelt. Als hätte er nichts von meinem Zurückweichen bemerkt, vergräbt er seine Finger in meinen wirr vom Kopf abstehenden Haaren und zieht ihn langsam, aber kräftig, zur Seite. So, dass ich ihm meinen Hals präsentieren muss. Die Finger nicht aus meinem Haar lassend, tritt er nahe an mich heran. Ich spüre einen leichten Hauch auf der empfindlichen Haut und ein erneutes, viel stärkeres Kribbeln erfasst mich.

„Was soll ich nur mit Ihnen tun, Miss Granger? Sie sind sehr unhöflich wissen Sie?" Malfoys Stimme dringt mir unter die Haut und jetzt richten sich sämtliche Häärchen auf meinem Körper auf. Ich spüre eine unterschwellige Gewaltbereitschaft bei ihm,die mir sagt, dass ich ihn unbedingt besänftigen muß.

„Bitte...ich antworte ja schon. Ich weiß es nicht", antworte ich wenig geistreich und hoffe, für den Moment wenigstens, dass ihm meine Antwort genügt und er von mir ablässt. Er hebt nun auch seine zweite Hand und fährt mir langsam mit dem weichen Leder seiner Handschuhe über den freigelegten Hals.

„Du weisst nicht, ob mein Anblick eine Augenweide für Dich ist, ob Du dich vor mir fürchten sollst, oder empfindest Du etwa Abscheu für mich?" Er dutzt mich und der Druck seiner Hand auf meinem Hals wird fester. Ich keuche erschrocken auf. Es ist nicht ratsam diesen Mann zu verärgern. Ich weiß dies instinktiv und beginne mich zu beeilen. Diesmal kommt meine Antwort, wie aus dem Zauberstab geschossen. „Nein, ich empfinde keine Abscheu..im Gegenteil." Der Druck am Hals lässt wieder nach, was mich einen leichten Seufzer ausstoßen lässt.

„Gutes Mädchen", murmelt Malfoy so dicht vor mir, dass ein paar seiner Haarsträhnen mein Gesicht streifen. Sein Geruch hüllt mich, wie eine Wolke ein und animiert mich dazu, tief durch die Nase einzuatmen. Er riecht nach Vanille, Mandeln, teurem Whisky und da ist noch etwas, was ich nicht genau definieren kann. Der typische Malfoy Duft eben. Diese Mischung bewirkt, dass meine Nervosität geringer wird, sie betört mich wie eine schöne Blume, deren Duft ich einatme und die mir suggeriert, dass sie harmlos und schön ist. Lucius Malfoy ist zweifellos schön, aber bei weitem nicht harmlos. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht sagt mir dies. Noch immer ist es ausdruckslos, aber seine Augen funkeln.

So, wie vorhin ich ihn gemustert habe, mustert er mich. Er lässt meine Haare los, windet seine Finger aus meinen braunen Locken, tritt ein wenig zurück und lässt einen prüfenden Kennerblick über mich gleiten. Obwohl ich Rock und Bluse anhabe, überkommt mich das Gefühl, als ob ich nackt vor ihm stehe, so durchdringend ist sein Blick. Ich versuche meine Beine, die in gespreizter Position angebunden worden sind, zusammenzuziehen. Dies gelingt mir selbstverständlich ebenso wenig, wie vorhin den Kopf zurückzunehmen. Auch diesmal bin ich sicher, dass er es gemerkt hat. Den sofort verdunkelt sich sein Blick und er tritt an mich heran. Hart greift er mit beiden Händen an die Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel und drückt sie nach außen.

„Nicht doch, meine Liebe. Schön so stehen bleiben." Seine Stimme hat einen einschmeichelnden Klang und ist dennoch befehlend. Gehorsam entspanne ich meine Beine und versuche nicht gegen die Fesseln und seine Hände anzukämpfen.

Der Druck seiner Hände an meinen Oberschenkeln lässt nach, verschwindet jedoch nicht ganz. Prüfend, wie jemand, der ein Pferd begutachtet, streicht Malfoy mir langsam von der Innenseite meiner Schenkel nach außen. Er setzt weiter seinen Weg über meine Hüften fort und fährt an der Außenseite meines Oberkörpers entlang. Ich versuche mich wiederum zu entspannen und schließe meine Augen. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was er als Nächstes tun wird.

„Sie mich an", kommt sofort sein Befehl und gehorsam öffne ich wieder meine Augen. Ich fixiere das schwarze Jackett mit den silbernen Schlangen auf dem Revers, die ein verschlungenes M bilden. Dies befindet sich genau vor meinen Augen. Und dann spüre ich seine Hände wieder. Langsam schieben sie sich nach vorn und legen sich fast sanft auf meine Brüste. Ich ziehe scharf den Atem ein. Sofort verstärkt Lucius den Druck und massiert meinen Busen durch den dünnen Stoff meiner Bluse.

„Nicht zu groß und auch nicht zu klein. Passen gut in meine Hände",stellt der Blonde fest und ich beschließe, lieber gar nichts zu sagen. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen stehe ich da und starre weiter auf seine bekleidete Brust.

„Gefällt es dir?" Ich gebe keine Antwort. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit einer Zustimmung nicht noch weitere Vertraulichkeiten herausfordere, andererseits könnte er sich sowieso nehmen, was ihm beliebt. Ein kurzer, scharfer Schmerz und ich schreie auf. Es war anscheinend ein Fehler, zu zögern oder ihm, die von ihm gewünschte Antwort zu verweigern. Er hat ganz kurz nur beide meiner Brüste schmerzhaft zusammengepresst.

„Granger, es wäre wirklich in deinem Interesse, wenn du mir antworten würdest, wenn ich dich etwas frage", fast bedauernd klang seine Stimme. „Ich werde dir beim nächsten Mal, solltest du dich weigern, eine Antwort zu geben, noch viel mehr wehtun", wispert er in mein Ohr und mit einer plötzlich Vorwärtsbewegung, saugte er kurz an meinem Ohrläppchen.

„Es ..gefällt .. mir", ächtze ich mühsam auf und versuche wieder meinen Kopf vor seinen Zudringlichkeiten in Sicherheit zu bringen. Keine Chance. Er presst sich kurz mit seinem gesamten Körper an mich und drückt mir die Luft aus den Lungen. Unvermittelt lässt er mich los und ich atme angestrengt.

„Ich stelle fest, dass ich dich doch noch etwas Gehorsam lehren muss. Gemeinhin erwarte ich unbedingten und sofortigen Gehorsam und du bist mir doch etwas widerspenstig", überlegt er laut und zieht sich dabei langsam seine Handschuhe aus. Sorgfältig legt er sie beiseite, sein Jackett folgt, welches er sorgfältig über die Lehne des einzigen Stuhles im Raum hängt.

Mir schaudert, wenn ich daran denke, was er wohl jetzt tun wird. Doch er lässt mir nicht viel Zeit zu überlegen, was er mit mir anstellt. Mit ein, zwei langen Schritten ist er wieder bei mir, umfasst fast grob mein Gesicht und beugt sich vor. Dies ist einfach zuviel Mann, zuviel Lucius Malfoy, auf einmal. Nun schließe ich doch meine Augen. Ihn scheint es im Moment nicht zu stören. Hart pressen sich seine Lippen auf meine. Unbarmherzig zwingt er meinen Mund auseinander und dringt mit seiner Zunge in meinen Mund ein. Ich keuche und er nimmt mein Keuchen zum Anlass, um mich tief und fast brutal zu küssen. Immer wieder stößt er seine Zunge in meinen Mund, reibt sich an meiner Zunge, erkundet die warme Feuchte meiner Mundhöhle und nimmt mir die Luft zum Atmen. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, als er mich wieder los lässt und mich kaum außer Atem aufmerksam, ja fast selektierend betrachtet. Ich jedenfalls bin atemlos, meine Lippen sind geschwollen und jedes einzelne Haar an meinem Körper hat sich aufgerichtet. Um nicht schon wieder seinen Unwillen zu erregen, keuche ich sofort, „Es hat mir gefallen." Er lächelt kalt und fährt mir fast sanft über das wilde Rot meiner Lippen. „Ja, ich kann es sehen", säuselt er.

Im nächsten Moment reißt er mit einer harten Bewegung den dünnen Stoff meiner Bluse entzwei. Er greift in die Gesäßtasche seiner Hose und holt seinen Zauberstab heraus. Langsam fährt er die Ränder meines BHs damit nach. Ich atme immer noch sehr schwer und entsprechend dazu bewegt sich mein Busen. Er scheint dies faszinierend zu finden. Sein Blick folgt fast gebannt jeder hektischen Bewegung meines Oberkörpers. Das kühle Holz des Zauberstabes schiebt sich unter den Stoff des BHs und für einen kurzen Moment kann ich die starke Magie, die von ihm ausgeht fühlen. Wie ein Stromschlag geht es durch meinen Körper, ich fühle vor allen Dingen, die mächtige schwarze Magie und mein Herz verkrampft sich einen Moment.

Noch ehe ich meinen Empfindungen diesbezüglich nachgehen kann, fällt der filigrane Stoff meines BHs von meinem Oberkörper und entblößt nun vollständig meine vollen, festen Kugeln. Meine Spitzen verhärten sich zusehends. Ich weiß nicht, woran es liegt, von der Berührung des Zauberstabes, der plötzlichen Kälteeinwirkung oder von Malfoys begehrlichen Blick. Dies ist allerdings unwichtig. Ich sehe das Verlangen in seinen Augen und im gleichen Moment spüre ich, wie er mit seinem Mund eine Brustwarze umschließt. Auch hier ist er keineswegs sanft. Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde er meine gesamte Brust in den Mund saugen. Ich wage jedoch nicht, irgendeine Lautäusserung zu machen, aber ich spanne alles an, was ich anspannen kann. Wenn es auch nicht viel ist. Meine Versuche, regelmäßig zu atmen scheitern jedoch. Ich bemerke, wie sich meine andere, unbehandelte Brustwarze zu einem harten Knubbel zusammenzieht und ich beginne meinen verräterischen Körper zu hassen. Selbstverständlich ist ihm diese Reaktion auch nicht entgangen. Er wechselt sofort auf die andere Seite und ich kann nicht umhin, einen kleinen Schrei auszustoßen, weil dieses Gefühl, welches mich durchströmt, einfach zu intensiv ist.

Malfoy arbeitet mit allen Tricks. Er bearbeitet meine Nippel, wie ich es zuvor noch niemals erlebt habe. Ich spüre, die warme Nässe seines Mundes. Seine Zunge wirbelt immer wieder um die gereizte Brustwarze. Er wechselt häufig zwischen hartem Saugen und kleinen, schmerzhaften Bissen. Ich glaube, meine Brustwarzen werden niemals wieder nach dieser Behandlung in die ursprüngliche Form zurück finden. Ich kann einen Blick auf zumindest einen Nippel werfen und ich sehe, dass er mindestens auf die doppelte Größe angeschwollen ist. Kleine Bißspuren sind ebenfalls zu sehen. Und wieder lässt der Blonde unvermittelt von mir ab und richtet sich auf. Ein prüfender Blick streift meine Brüste, als würde er seine Arbeit begutachten. Er blickt als nächstes in mein Gesicht, welches sich leicht gerötet hat. Und fährt sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

„Ich wette, du bist mittlerweile so feucht, dass du ausläufst", bemerkt er und auch diesmal gebe ich keine Antwort. Was soll ich auch schon sagen. Ich fühle, wie ein kleines Rinnsaal klarer Flüssigkeit die Innenseite meiner Schenkel nach unten läuft? Niemals würde ich eingestehen, dass seine ruppige Behandlung solche Auswirkungen hat.

Ohne jede Vorwarnung, schiebt Malfoy meinen viel zu kurzen Rock nach oben und stößt einen Finger prüfend in mich hinein. Während er in mir einige Male hin und her gleitet, mustert er mich fast spöttisch. Ich fluche innerlich, weil sich ihm so gar kein Widerstand bietet. Ich trug kein Höschen unter meinem Rock.

„Habe ich es mir doch gedacht, Du kleines, geiles Luder", triumphiert er und hält einen feucht glänzenden Finger vor mein Gesicht. Ich versuche eine möglichst unbeteiligte Miene zu machen. Es reicht, wenn mein Körper mich schon so schmählich im Stich lässt, aber ich muss es mir nicht auch noch anmerken lassen. Dies erregt den Unwillen des Blonden. Er presst den Finger mit meinem Saft gegen meine Lippen. „Leck es ab", befiehlt er mir. Ich versuche mich zu weigern und öffne meinen Mund nicht.

Es ertönt ein schallendes Geräusch. Ich brauche eine Weile und als der Schmerz mein Gehirn erreicht, registriere ich, dass er mich auf das Stück nackten Hinterns geschlagen hat, welches nicht an die Wand gepresst war. Ein leiser Schmerzenslaut entfährt mir und Malfoys Finger rutscht in den Mund.

„Wehe, du beißt", droht er mir leise und tötet sofort jeglichen Gedanken daran, ihm auch Schmerz zuzufügen, ab. Also lecke ich nun doch gehorsam meinen eigenen Saft von seinem Finger und wundere mich, dass es mich überhaupt nicht ekelt. Im Gegenteil, ich erwische mich, nach einer Weile dabei, wie ich anfange an dem Finger in meinem Mund zu saugen. Malfoys Augen funkeln vor Geilheit. Er presst sich wieder an mich und schiebt die Hand mit dem Finger, der eben noch in meinem Mund war zwischen uns. Ich spüre, wie er mit meiner Feuchte, meine Muschi einreibt. Mit quälend langsamen Bewegungen verteilt er die Feuchtigkeit zwischen meinen Beinen. Wieder kämpfe ich gegen meine Fesseln, aber diesmal nicht, um ihm auszuweichen, sondern mich ihm entgegenzuschieben. Ich wünsche mir, dass er seine Finger wieder in mich schiebt.

Verdammt, verdammt...ich bin mittlerweile so erregt, dass ich alles tun würde, damit diese Erregung befriedigt wird.

„Nicht doch, nicht doch ...geiles Miststück.", fährt er mich an, als er meine Bewegungen wahrnimmt. Seine Hand verschwindet und ich wimmere protestierend auf.

Schon wieder lässt er einfach von mir ab und tritt sogar noch einen Schritt zurück. Sein sonst so blasses Gesicht ist leicht gerötet und mein Blick ist gefesselt von der riesigen Beule in seiner Hose. Es scheint, als sei nicht nur ich erregt. Ich lasse mich dazu verleiden kurz zu grinsen und bekomme sofort die Quittung. Er reißt mir den Rock herunter, was nicht ganz schmerzlos ist und schon ziert ein rot schimmernder Handabdruck die weiße Haut auf der anderen Seite meines Hinterns. Ich jammere auf, was mich trotzdem nicht davon abhält, meine Beine zu spreizten, soweit es irgend geht.

„Du bist spitz, wie Filchs Katze", bemerkt Lucius und anscheinend unbewusst, fährt er sich mit dem Finger, mit dem er noch kurz zuvor meine Feuchtigkeit verteilt hat über seine Lippen. Er leckt sich prüfend mit der Zunge darüber und dann beginnt er mit langsamen Bewegungen seiner Zunge, über seine Finger zu lecken. Kurz schließt er genießerisch die Augen. „Hmmmm...du schmeckst gut, geil und bereit für mich.", schwelgt er.

Mit ein paar Griffen knöpft er sich sein weißes Hemd auf. Diesmal braucht er mir nicht zu sagen, dass ich die Augen offen lassen soll. Ich giere nach jedem Stückchen Haut, welches ich sehe. Seine Brust, ist bis auf ein paar vereinzelte blonde Haare unbehaart und klar definiert. Einige Muskeln zeichnen sich unter der samtigen Haut seines Bauches ab. Ich will darüber streichen, um mich zu überzeugen, dass sein Oberkörper wirklich so hart ist, wie er aussieht. Doch ich bin noch immer gefesselt und dies frustriert mich. Ich wage allerdings nicht darum zu bitten, dass er mir die Fesseln abnimmt. Ich habe schließlich auch meinen Stolz. Er lässt sein Hemd offen und macht sich mit einer Hand daran, die Knöpfe seiner Hose zu öffnen. Gebannt schaue ich zu und hoffe, dass ich bald sehen werde, was sich darunter verbirgt.

Langsam reibt dieser Mann, der mich langsam verrückt und äußerst geil macht, mit der anderen Hand zwischen seinen Beinen. „Willst du ihn sehen?"

Bei Merlins Eiern! Dieser Mann kann Fragen stellen. Selbstverständlich will ich ihn sehen. Aber ich erinnere mich, dass ich gehorsam antworten muss und so lasse ich ein gehauchtes, „Ja", hören, während meine Augen weiter an Malfoys Körpermitte kleben. Ich bemerke den Streifen dunklen Haares, welcher sich von seinem Bauchnabel abwärts zieht und seufze.

Malfoys Hose rutscht an seinen Beinen herunter und ich stelle nur noch nebensächlich fest, dass er keine Unterwäsche trägt. Wie fest gewachsen hängt mein Blick an der gewaltigen Erektion, die sich meinen gierigen Augen bietet.

Ich glaube, ein See muss sich jetzt auf dem Fußboden, zwischen meinen Beinen gebildet haben. Ich will ihn, ich will, dass er an mich herantritt und mich fickt, mit diesem anbetungswürdigen, harten Schwanz. Er weiß genau, was in mir vorgeht und hat wohl beschlossen, mich weiter zu quälen. Fast sanft umfasst seine Rechte, den waagerecht abstehenden Luststab und er beginnt sich selbst mit langsamen Bewegungen zu reiben. Ich kann das nicht länger mit ansehen und schließe gepeinigt meine Augen.

Ich höre, wie er leise lacht und wieder näher kommt, ohne mich jedoch zu berühren. Mein ganzer Körper brennt, brennt nach seinen keineswegs sanften Zuwendungen. Jedes Stückchen nackte Haut lechzt nach seiner Berührung und er tut nichts weiter, als sehr nah vor mir zu stehen und sich selbst zu wichsen.

„Sag, was du willst, kleine Hexe, vielleicht tue ich dir den Gefallen", säuselt er und macht mich damit wahnsinnig. Ich sträube mich noch etwas, es ihm zu sagen. Irgendwo habe ich noch ein Quäntchen Stolz gefunden, welchen ich wie einen Schutzschild vor mich halte. Ich wende meinen Kopf ab und spüre, wie sich mein ungehorsamer Körper nach vorne schiebt, ihm entgegen.

„Ich weiß, dass du scharf bist auf mich und meinen unvergleichlichen Schwanz", raunt er arrogant und ich spüre kurz, eine weiche Berührung am Oberschenkel. Himmel er reibt sich an mir. Ich halte es nicht länger aus und schluchtze, „Bitte..bitte..."

„Was, bitte...sprich es aus.", forderte er unnachgiebig und reibt seinen Schwanz an meiner Hüfte. Ich keuche wiederum und schiebe diesen Teil meines Körpers fordernd nach vorne. „Bitte..ich will..dass Sie mich...". Ich traue mich einfach nicht dieses Wort auszusprechen. „...schlafen Sie mit mir.", sage ich stattdessen und beglückwünsche mich zu dieser Wortwahl. Ich bin nicht umsonst Jahrgangs- und Schulbeste gewesen. Auch, wenn mir mein immenses Wissen hier wenig nützt.

Lucius' Hände greifen um mich herum. Er packt meine Pobacken und presst mich, soweit es meine Fesseln erlauben, fest an sich. Genüsslich knetet er mein Fleisch und reibt seine Erektion immer noch an meine Hüfte. „Ich will, dass du das andere Wort sagst. Noch einmal, Hermine. Was willst du, dass ich mit dir tue.",befiehlt er unbarmherzig. „Ich werde es nicht tun, wenn du es nicht sagst.", verspricht er mir und keucht einmal kurz auf. Seine Hüfte bockt unkontrolliert nach vorn. Aber schon hat er sich wieder im Griff und zieht sich ein Stück zurück. Er muss genauso geil sein wie ich und doch scheint seine Beherrschung ungleich größer.

Ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Ich will ihn in mir spüren und mir ist es egal, dass man eigentlich das böse F-Wort nicht sagen soll. Ich werde schon im Vorfeld so rot wie eine Kiste Tomaten und dann schreie ich ihn an. „ICH WILL DAS DU MICH FICKST; LUCIUS!"

Ich habe noch nicht mal zu Ende gesprochen, da spüre ich schon seine warme Eichel an meinem Eingang

Er murmelt kurz einen Spruch und dank zauberstabloser Magie, fallen die Fesseln von meinen Füßen. Fest packt er meinen Hintern und hebt mich hoch. Mit einer einzigen, gleitenden Bewegungen ist er in mir. Sofort fängt er an mich kräftig zu stoßen. Er nimmt keine Rücksicht darauf, dass ich mit jedem seiner Bewegungen an die Wand hinter mir stoße. Mir ist es mittlerweile ebenfalls egal. Meine gesamten Gefühlsnerven, scheinen sich zwischen meinen Schenkeln zu befinden. Ich schlinge meine Beine um seine Hüften, um besser Halt zu haben und komme seinen hektischen Bewegungen noch härter entgegen.

„Fick mich, hart, Lucius...bitte." Ich habe nun keine Hemmungen mehr zu sagen was ich will. Mein Anstand und meine verklemmten Ansichten haben sich komplett verabschiedet. Ich will nur noch dieses geile Gefühl ausleben, welches sich langsam, aber stetig intensiviert.

Malfoy kann mir eine derartige Bitte nicht abschlagen. Er ist mittlerweile wohl auch über den Punkt seiner mustergültigen Beherrschung hinweg. Als ich ihm in dem Bemühen meinen Kitzer an seinem Schambein zu reiben, immer mehr entgegen komme und frustriert aufheule, weil die Position, in der ich mich wegen den gefesselten Händen befinde, es mir nicht erlaubt, knurrt er tief und laut auf. Einen Moment später bin ich meine Handfesseln los und schlinge meine Arme sofort um seine Schultern.

Ich greife ihn ebenfalls schmerzhaft in die Haare und ziehe seinen Kopf etwas zurück. Wild, feucht und leidenschaftlich beginne ich ihn zu küssen. Meine Zunge liefert sich ein schnelles Duell mit seiner und ich muss zugeben, dass ich das Gefühl habe, im Moment zu triumphieren. Doch ein Malfoy gibt nicht so leicht auf. Er hat gemerkt, dass es schwer für ihn ist, mich festzuhalten, immer wieder tief in mich einzudringen und mich dazu noch heißblütig zu küssen.

Ich fühle wie ich durch den Raum getragen werde. Sein Schwanz ist immer noch tief in mir vergraben und er verliert auch nie ganz den Kontakt zu meinen Lippen. Er setzt mich auf der hölzernen Tischplatte ab. Die Kerzen schweben derweil auf den Fußboden. Auf dem Tisch ist es auch nicht weicher, als an der Wand, aber mir ist das gleichgültig. Ich brauche nicht mehr lange, um über den Gipfel zu kommen.

Während er durch die veränderte Position noch tiefer in mich eindringen kann, beuge ich mich zurück und lasse ihn teilhaben, an dem sanften Schaukeln meiner Titten vor seinen Augen. Ich will ihn genauso wahnsinnig machen, wie er mich. Er stößt in mich und stöhnt herzzerreißend, seine Augen verlassen niemals meine Brüste. „Sag mir, dass du noch niemals so gut gefickt worden bist, wie von mir.", fordert er und stößt an meinen Muttermund. Ich schreie auf und schiebe mich dem Schmerz und gleichzeitig unendlicher Lust entgegen. „Noch niemals", bestätige ich keuchend.

Ich lasse mich rückwärts auf die Tischplatte sinken. Mein Hände umschließen beide Brüste. Ich zwirbele meine gereizten Nippel.

„Sag mir, das ich der Beste bin."

„Du bist der Beste, Luc.", keuche ich und befeuchte meine Finger, um mich erneut zu reiben.

„Du wirst dich niemals jemand anderem hingeben", knurrt er aggressiv und beißt kurz in das weiche Fleisch meiner Brust.

Ich stöhne. Ich würde ihm jetzt alles, einfach alles gestehen. Die riesige, alles hinwegschwemmende Welle, kündigt sich an und ich bäume mich leicht auf. Meine Händen gleiten unter sein Hemd. Meine Fingernägel graben sich in seine Schultern.

„Du..'Stoß'..bist...'Stoß'...Mein..'Stoß'...immer!"

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm überhaupt noch antworten kann. Denn ein fantastischer Orgasmus löscht mein Denk- und Sprachvermögen aus. Ich schreie meine Lust hinaus und schreie.."IMMER!", denke ich jedenfalls. Auf mir zuckt der blonde, arrogante, mächtige Zauberer konvulsisch und pumpt in endlosen Schüben, sein heißes Sperma in meine zuckende, heiße Spalte.

Schweißüberströmt bricht er über mir zusammen. Ich habe meine Beine noch immer fest um ihn geschlungen. Auch meine Arme umschlingen seinen Schultern. Ich kann minutenlang nichts weiter als nach Atem ringen.

Irgendwann hebt dieser unvergleichliche Mann den Kopf. Sämtliche Arroganz ist aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Ein eindeutig liebender Ausdruck liegt stattdessen darauf. Zärtlich küsste er meine aufgesprungen, rauen und leicht verformten Lippen und streichelt über meine misshandelten Brüste.

„Ich hoffe, es hat dir gefallen, mein Herz?", fragt er ein wenig unsicher und betrachtet sorgenvoll meinen etwas de rangierten Zustand. „Ich weiß zwar noch immer nicht, warum du ausgerechnet diese eine Fantasie von einem bösen Mann, der die holde Jungfrau gefangen hält, so sehr liebst. Aber ich komme natürlich gern deinen Gelüsten nach, wenn wir dabei immer solch einen sagenhaft guten Sex haben", lächelt er.

Ich lächle zurück. „Ja, ich habe es unwahrscheinlich genossen, mein Liebster.", bestätige ich und ziehe ihn in eine innige Umarmung.

„Habe ich dir nicht zu sehr weh getan?", fragt er und richtet sich vorsichtig auf, mich mit sich ziehend.

„Nichts, was nicht mit einem schnellen Heilzauber wieder in Ordnung gebracht werden könnte", entgegne ich und verziehe nun doch schmerzvoll das Gesicht. Gut, dass ich auf meiner Rückseite keine Augen habe. Ich wage mir gar nicht vorzustellen, wie mein Rücken aussehen muss.

Ritterlich nimmt mich mein Geliebter auf die Arme und trägt mich aus diesem geheimen Raum seines Hauses. Er bewegt sich völlig ungezwungen fast nackt, nur mit einem offfenen Hemd bekleidet, durch sein Haus und ich weiß, er will mich zum Badezimmer tragen. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass wir solche Spielchen spielen und er weiß, dass ich danach immer ein entspannendes Bad möchte. Vertrauensvoll lege ich meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Er quittiert dies mit einem liebevollen Blick aus den jetzt gar nicht kalt wirkenden, eisgrauen Augen und flüstert mir ins Ohr. „Ich liebe dich,mein Herz."

Ich lächle. „Ich dich ebenfalls, mein unvergleichlicher Geliebter."

Ende


End file.
